warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shimmercloud
Welcome to my Talk page! You're welcome to ask questions, make requests, or just drop by to say hi! Remember, no cussing, and no out of control spamming. Hey there who I think is Daisey, finally got to making an account after pushing it back :p I feel dumb :P I DONT KNOW HOW TO REQUEST CHARACTERS TO MAKE PAGES FOR! *Bashes head into wall* i went to project trivia but what then do i do? weres the talk page for it? D; XD Ummmm....'kay Hi XD So I guess I'll just start on Squirrelflight? Thanks Palesparrow 16:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Palesparrow Um. I have questions... Okay, so since I'm new with all this stuff, can you explain to me how I go about making a page. And if you say, "click the 'make a new page' button" I will scream because I know THAT xD I just don't really know what to do after that... with the layout and stuff. 'Kay? Thanks :) And also, how do you change your signature? I managed to do it once, but I forget how I did it... xD THANKS! Palesparrow 01:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC)HolyCrapIt'sPalesparrow :) Okeydokey. Thanks! HolyCrapIt'sPalesparrow 15:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) New Hey Shimmer, this is Lilywing from Warriors Wiki. :) I'm pretty new to this, and I don't exactly get what it's about, so could you let me know? Thanks! Lilywing 18:36, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Erm... hi. So, I completely forgot that I joined this and promised to help... could you explain what I have to do again... and how to do it? XP Thanks HolyCrapIt'sPalesparrow 16:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Shimmercloud! I'm a member from Warriors Wiki (do you remember me?). I would just like to say hello! Are you the admin in this Wiki? Are there userboxes on this site? Is it okay is I make a character sprite? I'm doing one for Adderfang!! SilverSky101 13:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Thats okay, I'll edit as much as I can! When I'm trying to upload the Adderfang image, it says that it is illegal of something like that. SilverSky101 21:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Thank you very much. I'll try to e-mail it to you as soon as possible! SilverSky101 23:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky I created the Bramblestar page. I'll try to make a image for him! SilverSky101 23:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Sorry!! I never saw that.. I'll remember to use that list in the future. SilverSky101 21:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Character Images Hello Shimmercloud! I was wondering if you want me to do a charart for a cat, I could do Feathertail or Ashfur. SilverSky101 21:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Hi! Join? Hello, my name is Moonbird and I know you don't know me but I found this wiki. I was wondering if I could help out a bit. I'm pretty good at coding, so I could make userboxes or fix any technical errors. I can also help out with character pages a lot. The only thing I can't do really is....well, chararts. I'm horrible at drawing cats without simple lineart but I can still try. Oh and by the way, you might want to reply here: http://catsintheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moonbird. I'm not sure if I'll ever see the message any where else. Thanks! ♥Moonbird♥ Snowflakes Are Just Frozen Angel Tears Feathertail Can you assign me to the Feathertail page to do major editing on? SilverSky101 18:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Pages Thts okay, I'll get to work soon. SilverSky101 13:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Hey! Hi Shimmercloud I was just looking at wiki's and I ran accross this one! I think it looks great so far, so I am going to join na dhelp out ;D Schizzle 21:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) Schizzle 21:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Lineart Can I make more lineart for this wiki? Schizzle 23:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok =) I'll make the elder lineart. Schizzle 23:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... but no thanks. I'm not joining. I was just poking around. Thanks for the kindness though.-- 00:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Welcome Message Hai Shimmer, I have my own wiki and I was wondering what is the link to the welcome message so I can edit it on my wikia? Thanks! Schizzle 03:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Schizzle 03:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Art I was just wondering.... should we do character art for elders?SilverSky101 13:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Elder Oh, I could try one for elders!!SilverSky101 19:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I tried one and I decided that I was horrible at linearts, let Schizzle do it!!SilverSky101 19:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Art- Shimmercloud Okay, you never requested this but this is a character pixel of you! The stripes might me too light and the eyes might be too purple but I hope you like it anyways!! SilverSky101 20:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: ;D Your welcome, I really like this Wiki, and I'm happy you enjoy the art! Tell me if you need anything changed with the image. SilverSky101 20:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature Do you create signatures? And if you do, what is the fourm to have one made?SilverSky101 21:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Signatue Okay, so can my sig. look like this: *The font will be Papyrus *It will say Silversky *The Silver part will be colored silver *The sky part would be blue *The background will be icy blue with white spoltches Thats okay if you can't do this, but I would be happy if you could.SilverSky101 21:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator Thanks for granting me that!! What do they do? Am I supposed to report anything agenst the rules?SilverSky101 21:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, nevermind, I found out what to do. RE: Siggie Delivery Thanks!! SilverSky101 23:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Thanks!!SilverSky101 12:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Projects Do you think its a good idea to have ranks in projects? Like leaders, deputys, and warriors.SilverSky 14:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC)